


Harringrove Playlist

by Sendhelpfanfics96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, F/F, Inspired by Music, M/M, Playlist Challenge, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, basically these lads are versatile, kinks for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendhelpfanfics96/pseuds/Sendhelpfanfics96
Summary: I've created a little playlist on Spotify, and decided to make a collection of ficlets about Harringrove for each song.





	Harringrove Playlist

Steve Harrington is _drunk_.

It’s 4 o’clock on a Tuesday afternoon, and he is pissed.

It started off with coffee.

Steve was sitting in his room, typing up the last of his dissertation. It was a long, long, long-ass fucking essay. 10,000 words. God _damn_ it was gonna be the end of him.

He’d put the pot in his dorm room on, and sighed softly, waiting for it to fill up, cradling his laptop on one hand, highlighting the essay to check the word count. 8,500. Not. Fucking. Quite.

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He’d said everything that he’d needed to. He sighed deeply and went over it again, delicately typing up some notes in a different font at the end of certain paragraphs so he knew what he could come back to.

It was 4am, and he was dog tired. But he had to finish it, print it, bind it, and hand it in, so there was still a while to go. He groaned softly and cracked his neck. Billy had handed his in last week, lucky kid had had a different date. He was out at the moment. Where, Steve had no idea, but he wasn’t sitting there complaining that Steve was playing outdated pop music, and sighing and groaning, and pacing his room.

Steve settled down and wrote some more once his coffee was finished.

At around about 9:00 he went to the library, eyes red and stickily dehydrated. He print it out, bound it with the help of the librarian, and headed to the office to hand it in. Once that was done, he headed home to send it over Blackboard. He sat down heavily on the bed when it was finished. The time was now 11:00.

He looked over to the coffee pot, before his eyes moved back to the clock. It was too god damn early to go to bed, and he still had two other assignments, he couldn’t afford to fuck up his sleeping schedule, not now. He needed the days, and access to the library.

He groaned lowly and rubbed his eyes. Standing, Steve went to the bathroom and grabbed the eye drops, applying a few to the sticky, itchy surface. “Oh god that’s good…” He hummed happily, before he moved back to the coffee pot, pouring himself another. He usually took his coffee with sugar but… damn if they had any left after that all-nighter. The idea of leaving the dorm room today felt horrible to Steve, and instead he sighed and rummaged around.

Any syrup? Maple syrup would do just fine… And of course there wasn’t any… He sighed and looked around a little more before his eyes settled on a bottle of rum. Rum was sweet.

He grabbed it and cracked it open, pouring a fair glug into the coffee. He smiled a little as he looked down at it.

“Here’s to finishing your Diss.” He mumbled to himself, lifting the mug and toasting no one, before taking a large gulp. Ohhh it stung, but damn it was still good.

And that was how he’d gotten there.

Billy heard the song before he even reached the door. It was pouring out from under the door, and there was something else.

He frowned as he opened the door and the noise got even louder.

Steve was in a pair of jeans and an open shirt, sunglasses low on his nose, and hair a mess as he danced in the middle of the shared bedroom.

“I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these ice, Dolce and Gabbana, Fendi and Madonna, Caring they be sharin’, All their money got me wearing fly-“

Steve was holding a mug of coffee, that looked more watered down than he usually took it, and Billy raised an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him.

Steve turned and grinned at Billy brightly. “I did it man - I handed in my di-issss” he sung the latter in time with the music, still waggling his hips to the music as he lifted the mug to his lips and took a deep gulp, grimacing slightly at the taste.

Billy moved over and took the mug out of his hand, sniffing it, eyebrows immediately shooting up into his hair as he grimaced. “Jesus, pretty boy.. wait.” He took a gentle sip and paused for a second. “Hey! That’s my fucking rum, Harrington!” He yelled, looking around for his bottle. Going by how trashed Harrington was, there’d be nearly nothing of it left. He groaned as he spotted it, down by the bed, about three shots-worth left in the bottle.

“Why do you call me pretty boy?” Steve asked, still swaying and humming happily, not really noticing the fact that his mug was gone, head heavily bopping side to side as he moved his hips.

Billy ignored him and moved to the speaker, turning it down. “You don’t half listen to shit, Harrington.” He grumbled. Steve whined and nearly ran over to it, turning it back up.

“Nooo! This is a good bit!” He nearly yelled, moving to the bed and standing on it.

“They say I’m really sexy, The boys they wanna sex me, They always standin’ next to me, Always dancin’ next to me, Tryin’ a feel my hump hump, Lookin’ at my lump lump, You can look but you can’t touch it, If you touch it, I’m a start some drama, You don’t want no drama, No no drama no no no no drama, So don’t pull on my hand boy, You ain’t my man boy, I’m just tryin’ a dance boy-“

He slowly shifted his knees, lowering himself as he gyrated his hips, biting his lip in concentration, arms out in front of him, moving in time with the music and keeping him balanced, before he pulled himself up, butt-first in the perfect slutdrop. He ran his hands through his hair and down over the back of his neck, onto his shoulders, over his exposed chest, and down, down, down to his crotch, pulling himself back down into another slut drop.

Billy was in awe, watching his roommate dance, unable to fight against the heat pulsing through his cock. He took a deep breath and moved over to the bed, standing up on it to dance with Steve, who was now beckoning him.

Steve was fucked, but god damn was he hot when he danced. Billy’d make sure he slept it off before he did anything though. Even if Steve kept _slutdropping_ on him.


End file.
